


#86 Fast

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [86]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May's appetite knows no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#86 Fast

"Check this out!" May squealed, her eyes glued to a noodle stand. Ash, Brock and Max turned around, looking to see what had caught her interest other than the noodle stand. There was a sign outside the noodle stand, declaring that anyone who could eat a deluxe bowl of noodles in under ten minutes would win noodle vouchers, entitling them to free noodles at any noodle stand.

"Ten minutes?" Max's eyes grew wide.

"This must be a huge bowl of noodles," Ash commented, regarding May with a raised eyebrow. "Are you seriously going to try it, May?"

"It's May. Of course she's going to." Brock placed his hands on his hips, smiling in a wry manner.

May was already seated. "I wish to try the deluxe bowl challenge!" she declared, raising a hand and grinning.

Moments later, an incredibly large bowl of noodles was placed before her. This bowl was even bigger than her head.

"Time starts now," said the noodle chef. "Better get eating."

May swallowed, looking determined. She could do this.

Ash, Brock and Max watched on in despair. None of them believed that May was actually capable of doing this. Sure, May could eat noodles at a fairly impressive speed, but could she really eat such a large bowl in only ten minutes

Nine minutes later, May pushed away the empty noodle bowl and patted her full stomach. "I did it!" she exclaimed.

"That..." Max started, blinking in astonishment.

"Was..." Ash couldn't believe it either.

"Fast." Brock finished.

May left the stand, waving a handful of vouchers and grinning triumphantly. "Now we can get free noodles. Isn't it great?"

Her companions could only nod while staring at her dumbly.


End file.
